The One Where Chandler Proposes
by theyellowumbrella
Summary: My take on Chandler's proposal to Rachel (AU). [reposted]


_**I was watching TOW Joey Speaks French and I got this idea and it wouldn't go away. Rachel got attracted to Phoebe when she spoke French so I tried it out with her and all of the guys and I finally settled on Chandler. I have another Randler idea floating around in my head so I'll start that after this. I'm currently experementing with some Jachel which I love as well as Lobsters, which I haven't yet wrote for. This is set two years after season ten, so in 2006. (AU)**_

"Hey, Pheebs. Can you help me with something?" Chandler asked, jumping over the back of the sofa in Monica and Phoebe's apartment.

"Sure. What's going on in that brain of yours, Bing?"

"Well...I was thinking of proposing to Rach and I need your help with a few things. Like the ring and the speech. Actually, I know exactly what I'm gonna say but you need to translate it into French for me because it's so romantic and she loves romance and she finds French sexy." He said, raising his eyebrows at her.

"What? Yes, okay! Of course I'll help you!" She exclaimed in glee, grinning at her friend.

"Alright, thanks."

"Can you tell me what you need translated?"

"Sure. One minute, I wrote it down," He rummaged around in his pockets and produced a crumpled up piece of paper. He unfolded it and said, "My whole life I've been looking for that special someone. The girl who listens to my problems and gives me advice on them. The girl who lets me hold them in my arms all night long. The girl who I wake up to see smiling because they're lying right next to me. The girl who doesn't just accept my terribly lame jokes, but loves me for them. And finally...I've found that girl. It's you. Rachel, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And as long as you want to, that's what I'm going to do. Rachel Green, will you marry me?"

He looked in expectation at Phoebe, who had tears building up in her eyes. "Chandler, that's...beautiful."

"Phoebe, are you crying?" He asked, eyeing her damp cheeks.

"What do you think? Fuck. Okay, let me think for a minute." She paused for a moment and then nodded. "Toute ma vie, j'ai été à la recherche de quelqu'un de spécial. La jeune fille qui écoute mes problèmes et me donne son avis sur eux. La fille qui me permet de tenir dans mes bras toute la nuit. La fille qui me réveille pour voir sourire parce qu'ils mentent juste à côté de moi. La jeune fille qui ne se contente pas d'accepter mes blagues terriblement boiteux, mais m'aime pour eux. Et enfin ... J'ai trouvé cette fille. C'est vous. Rachel, je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec vous. Et tant que vous voulez, c'est ce que je vais faire. Rachel Green, veux-tu m'épouser?"

"Thank you so much. You'll teach me that later, lets go find a ring."

"Okay, lets go!" She grabbed her purse and stuffed her feet into a pair of boots, linking arms with her friend of fourteen years.

They walked down the streets of Manhattan chatting about their lives. Monica and Richard had just had their baby boy, Callum, and were happily married. Joey and Phoebe had just gotten together and Ross had a new wife, Lily. She was a girl that they all liked, she wasn't a lesbian, he said the right name at the altar, they weren't drunk and in Vegas. Rachel and Chandler were in an extremely happy relationship, they had been together since the end of 1999, the year she got married to Ross.

They finally reached Phoebe's favourite jewelers, she'd recommended it, where they both burst through the door. Phoebe dragged Chandler across to a cabinet full of rings, each sparkling. "How about..." She scanned over the rings and finally landed on a beautiful, four carat ring. "...that one."

He shifted his glance to the ring that she was pointing at. "It's gorgeous, Phee"Hey, Pheebs. Can you help me with something?" Chandler asked, jumping over the back of the sofa in Monica and Phoebe's apartment.

"Sure. What's going on in that brain of yours, Bing?"

"Well...I was thinking of proposing to Rach and I need your help with a few things. Like the ring and the speech. Actually, I know exactly what I'm gonna say but you need to translate it into French for me because it's so romantic and she loves romance and she finds French sexy." He said, raising his eyebrows at her.

"What? Yes, okay! Of course I'll help you!" She exclaimed in glee, grinning at her friend.

"Alright, thanks."

"Can you tell me what you need translated?"

"Sure. One minute, I wrote it down," He rummaged around in his pockets and produced a crumpled up piece of paper. He unfolded it and said, "My whole life I've been looking for that special someone. The girl who listens to my problems and gives me advice on them. The girl who lets me hold them in my arms all night long. The girl who I wake up to see smiling because they're lying right next to me. The girl who doesn't just accept my terribly lame jokes, but loves me for them. And finally...I've found that girl. It's you. Rachel, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And as long as you want to, that's what I'm going to do. Rachel Green, will you marry me?"

He looked in expectation at Phoebe, who had tears building up in her eyes. "Chandler, that's...beautiful."

"Phoebe, are you crying?" He asked, eyeing her damp cheeks.

"What do you think? Fuck. Okay, let me think for a minute." She paused for a moment and then nodded. "Toute ma vie, j'ai été à la recherche de quelqu'un de spécial. La jeune fille qui écoute mes problèmes et me donne son avis sur eux. La fille qui me permet de tenir dans mes bras toute la nuit. La fille qui me réveille pour voir sourire parce qu'ils mentent juste à côté de moi. La jeune fille qui ne se contente pas d'accepter mes blagues terriblement boiteux, mais m'aime pour eux. Et enfin ... J'ai trouvé cette fille. C'est vous. Rachel, je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec vous. Et tant que vous voulez, c'est ce que je vais faire. Rachel Green, veux-tu m'épouser?"

"Thank you so much. You'll teach me that later, lets go find a ring."

"Okay, lets go!" She grabbed her purse and stuffed her feet into a pair of boots, linking arms with her friend of fourteen years.

They walked down the streets of Manhattan chatting about their lives. Monica and Richard had just had their baby boy, Callum, and were happily married. Joey and Phoebe had just gotten together and Ross had a new wife, Lily. She was a girl that they all liked, she wasn't a lesbian, he said the right name at the altar, they weren't drunk and in Vegas. Rachel and Chandler were in an extremely happy relationship, they had been together since the end of 1999, the year she got married to Ross.

They finally reached Phoebe's favourite jewelers, she'd recommended it, where they both burst through the door. Phoebe dragged Chandler across to a cabinet full of rings, each sparkling. "How about..." She scanned over the rings and finally landed on a beautiful, four carat ring. "...that one."

He shifted his glance to the ring that she was pointing at. "Pheebs, it's gorgeous. Man, you have a keen eye for rings, Phoebe Buffay."

"Thank you, Chandler Bing." She said with a smirk.

"Hey, Alison! We got a ring chosen!" Phoebe shouted.

A worker came rushing across to the pair, smiling. "Hello, Phoebe. Who's this?"

"Alison, this is my friend Chandler. He's proposing to his girlfriend Rachel. You know Rachel, right?"

"Oh, yeah. So, _you're _the Chandler that she was blabbing about."

"Really? She blabbed about me?" Chandler asked, smiling.

"Yeah. She really loves you. So, which ring?"

Chandler pointed to the ring and Alison smiled, taking it out and putting it into a padded box. She handed it to Chandler and handed him the bill. He threw some notes at her, including a tip.

-xxx-

Chandler was pacing Monica and Phoebe's apartment, waiting for Rachel to come in. "Hey, baby. What's with the tux?" Rachel asked as soon as she was in the door, looking at her boyfriend's tux with a smile.

"Um, you'll see. Okay, right. I need you to stand right..." He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her across to a spot beside a chair. "Here." He let out a sigh of relief, relaxing a little.

"Why?"

"This is the spot where I first kissed you. I thought of where I first saw you but Gunther wasn't too keen on that idea so...I compromised."

"Aww, sweetie. What's the occasion?"

"Well, wait a minute. Close your eyes a sec." He said, readjusting the eirpiece in his ear. He couldn't get the hang of the whole French thing so Phoebe was talking to him through an eirpiece.

He got down on one knee, took the box out of his pocket and told her to open her eyes. Rachel opened her eyes and was awestruck at what she saw. Chandler Muriel Bing, the most commitment phobic person she knew, was proposing.

"Toute ma vie, j'ai été à la recherche de quelqu'un de spécial. La jeune fille qui écoute mes problèmes et me donne son avis sur eux. La fille qui me permet de tenir dans mes bras toute la nuit. La fille qui me réveille pour voir sourire parce qu'ils mentent juste à côté de moi. La jeune fille qui ne se contente pas d'accepter mes blagues terriblement boiteux, mais m'aime pour eux. Et enfin ... J'ai trouvé cette fille. C'est vous. Rachel, je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec vous. Et tant que vous voulez, c'est ce que je vais faire. Rachel Green, veux-tu m'épouser?"

"I have no idea what any of that meant but it sounded really romantic."

"Oh, would you like a translation?"

"Yeah." She mumbled.

"My whole life I've been looking for that special someone. The girl who listens to my problems and gives me advice on them. The girl who lets me hold them in my arms all night long. The girl who I wake up to see smiling because they're lying right next to me. The girl who doesn't just accept my terribly lame jokes, but loves me for them. And finally...I've found that girl. It's you. Rachel, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And as long as you want to, that's what I'm going to do. Rachel Green, will you marry me?"

"Yes, I'll marry you." She flung herself into his arms, nuzzling her head into his neck. She pulled back and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you." He whispered against his lips.

"I love you too." He slipped the ring onto her finger and they continued to kiss.


End file.
